One Little Change
by JoannaPiper
Summary: An alternate beginning to the CHarmed Ones. plz. R


DISCLAIMER: Based on the Spelling Productions television show, Charmed, created by Constance M. Burge. All Charmed characters are the property of Spelling Productions.  
  
Part 1.  
  
As the figure moves along the sidewalk, most people just move out of the way, not bothering to look or notice. It is a young woman, in her mid-twenties. Once she was quite pretty, even considered beautiful. Now, hunger and hardship has taken some of that away. She is very thin, but still has the hint of great beauty. Her clothes are ragged, dirty, and very shabby. Her face and hands are dirty, and the backpack on her shoulders is very worn. She approaches a few people, hand outstretched, begging for a few coins. She is obviously not steady on her feet; it has been three days since she had anything to eat. Most people avoid her, at least a couple are rude, telling her to get a job, or just go away. Then one man, a tall, handsome man with blonde hair, steps up to her. He hands her a ten-dollar bill, and the girl just looks at it, dumbfounded. She looks up, unsure of what to say, afraid of what he may want, and more afraid that she will not object. But, he just smiles at her. "You look as though you need it more than I do."  
  
The girl mumbles, "Thank you. God Bless you; sir." The man watches as starts to stumble away.  
  
"Do you have somewhere to go?" he asks.  
  
Wary, the girl shakes her head. "N...not anymore. Not for a l...long time now."  
  
"What's your name?" There is actual concern in his voice.  
  
Still wary, but somehow trusting this stranger, she replies "Name? Well, I'm called..." She pauses, then decides to tell him her real name. "My n...name is Phoebe. Thanks."  
  
"My name is Leo, Leo Wyatt. Look for me if I can help in anyway."  
  
Phoebe smiles, then moves off. Turning back, she sees Leo is gone. Shrugging, she goes to find a place to buy some food.  
  
Piper turns the key, unlocking the door to her apartment. Walking in, she moves to the easy chair and plops down. Quake was a madhouse today. Sighing, she looks around her apartment. It is small, eating area, kitchen, one bed, one bath. And it looks as if it were just moved into, despite the fact she has lived here for almost a year. Piper still can't think of this place as home. There is a curious lack of personal items, except for the one small picture in the middle of the wall. It is of her, her older sister Prue, and her younger sister Phoebe. It was taken over two years ago, just before Phoebe moved to New York, before that incident with Roger. And it had been a year since she has seen her sisters. Ever since that horrible fight, where Prue threw Phoebe out of the house, forbidding her to come back. Piper had argued and pleaded, but Prue refused to forgive Phoebe. Piper had moved out in frustration, hoping she could shock Prue into relenting. But she hadn't, and Piper had refused to move back. And Prue had gotten even angrier, blaming Phoebe for everything. Prue had become so vindictive, Piper had finally stopped talking to her. She had looked for Phoebe, but after a few months had given up. But, she still worried about her sister. She even worried about Prue.  
  
Prue was working late at Bucklands again. Ever since she had ousted Claire, and taken over running the auction house, it seemed that her workload had doubled. But, in truth, she liked that. It meant she spent more time in her office, and less at the manor. Prue would have sold the manor, but it would take all three sisters to do that. She didn't want to confront Piper again, and didn't want anything to do with Phoebe at all. Prue blamed Phoebe for her engagement to Roger breaking up, losing her job at the museum, and for Piper moving out. She wished her younger sister had never come back from New York. When she thought of her at all, it was with disgust and anger. Prue had become a hard, embittered, and driven woman. She now had a business reputation that showed her as shrewd and ruthless. She had lost all her compassion; it had left with her sisters over a year ago.  
  
Leo walks in before the full Council of Elders. He is more than a little nervous; the full Council rarely meets. In the fifty-five years or so he has been in the white lighters, he remembers only one other full meeting. "Leo Wyatt, please come closer. It is necessary that the Council explains your mission. I'm sure you have questions."  
  
Leo nods, then says "Yes sir. I did as you asked, and found the three Halliwell sisters. Phoebe is homeless, living on the streets. She is the worst off, ill, underfed. I gave her some money, but she needs a lot more help. I found Piper working at a place called Quake, and Prue running a place called Bucklands. But, I don't understand what you want me to do."  
  
"Simple, Leo. Those three sisters are the Charmed Ones. They were to receive their powers last year, and by this time they should have been a great force for good. But something totally unforeseen happened. The oldest came to hate the youngest, the youngest has lost hope, trust and confidence, and the middle sister knows nothing but despair because of the situation. They must be brought together, and they must gain their birthright. The world needs the Charmed Ones, Leo."  
  
Leo again nods. "Yes, it does. What would you have me do."  
  
"You must bring the sisters together. And you must help them to bond, to become sisters again. And you must help them gain their powers."  
  
Leo stands straighter, unconsciously standing at attention. "I will, sirs. I promise." Under his breath, he mutters "I just wish I knew how."  
  
Part 2.  
  
It had been three weeks since that man, Leo something, had given her the ten-dollars. Phoebe had tried to make it last, buying out-of-date foodstuffs, cat and dog food to eat, and only a little on a small bottle of generic aspirin, to help her chest pain. But, the money was gone, and it seemed that nobody would give her any more or help in anyway, no matter how much she begged or pleaded. It had been three, maybe four days since she ate anything; it was hard to remember. She was wandering around the area where she had seen Leo before, in the vain hope he may be there again.  
  
She was lightheaded, barely moving as hunger and exhaustion, and illness battered her down. Phoebe knew she was at the end. She briefly thought of going to the manor, but knew Prue would not even open the door. She had gone there once, almost nine months ago, after that man had attacked and tried to rape her, but Prue had just shouted for her to go away. And the two letters she had written to Piper had been returned, unopened. That was when Phoebe had begun to give up. Both her sisters had forgotten her and wanted nothing to do with her. But, she knew that to survive, she had to get help. Assuming I want to survive, she thinks. No one wants me, or cares. Why should I?  
  
Suddenly, Phoebe saw that Leo person, standing off alone. She hesitated, then knew she had no choice. It's do or die, girl, she thought. She walked up behind him, and hesitatingly, haltingly, began to talk. "H...hello? Do...do you remember me?" Phoebe tried to smile, and tried not to cry.  
  
Leo turned, and smiled at her. "Of course. You're Phoebe, right?"  
  
Nodding, Phoebe began to talk in a rush. "Y...yes, I am. I know you gave me some m...money before, and I...I really tried to make it last. But I'm really hungry, and I...well, I have a cold, I think, but it...I'm not c...contagious or anything. Oh gosh, I must be crazy! I'm s...sorry!"  
  
She turns to leave, but Leo speaks quickly. "No, don't go. Let me help, Phoebe. Please."  
  
Phoebe turns back, tears forming. "Oh please. I won't ask for money. But could you buy me something to eat? Anything at all. I...I know I'm not much to look at. I could not c...clean good for such a long time. I...I would let you t...take me to your place, or even a m...motel. I would l...let you do anything. Just let me c...clean up, or even shower, and...and m...maybe eat something. Please, mister?"  
  
Leo is dumbfounded. He knew this girl was in a bad way, but didn't realize she was that desperate. "No, I couldn't do that, Phoebe."  
  
Phoebe hangs her head, now crying, and starts to back away. "I'm s...sorry, mister. I...I know I must d...disgust you. I'll go away. I'm s...so s...s...sorry" She turns to leave, crying, starting to stumble away.  
  
"No, Phoebe, wait! It's not what you think." Leo moves after her, following her until she stops, and leans against a wall. She won't look up, just huddles against the wall, crying softly. Leo moves closer, but doesn't want to touch her, afraid she will run away. "I meant, I couldn't take advantage of you like that. I couldn't live with myself. But, I will help you, if you will let me."  
  
Phoebe, still not looking up, nods her head yes. She then tries to talk, to tell this kind stranger how much it means to her that someone would care. But Leo hushes her, and holds out some bills. As Phoebe reaches for them, he quickly brings up his other hand, and blows a sparkling dust into her face. Phoebe's face goes slack, and she appears in a trance. Leo glances about, making sure no one has noticed.  
  
He leans forward, talking softly. "Phoebe, listen carefully. In a couple of hours, you must go to a restaurant called Quake. You remember your sister was to start work there. Go to the back and ask for Piper. Do it tonight, between seven and eight o'clock, and Piper will help you." He steps back, shaking his head slightly. "This was not supposed to be. Phoebe, you will know only that I gave you this money. After I leave, you will think of Piper, and then go to her. Wake up, Phoebe!"  
  
Phoebe blinks, shaking her head. She looks at the bills in her hand, and smiles at Leo. "T...thanks. I know that sounds lame, b...but I..."  
  
Leo just smiles. "I will always be here, Phoebe. Never hesitate to ask me for help."  
  
Phoebe is looking at the money, ten-one dollar bills! She looks up to thank him again, but he is gone, nowhere in sight. For just a moment she wonders if she is dreaming this, but the money is real. And real money means she can get real food. She tries to think of where she can go, and suddenly, for the first time in months, thinks of her sister, Piper. Piper was such a good cook, she thinks, I loved eating what she made. I wonder if she would even talk to me again. Phoebe shuffles off, starting towards a place that serves anybody, if they have money. But, she is thinking of her sister, Piper.  
  
Part 3.  
  
Piper arrives at Quake about six o'clock that night. As is her habit, she checks the dining area first, making sure all is ready for the dinner crowds. There are only a few customers here now. Her eyes linger for a moment on that really handsome man, muscular, blonde hair, sitting by himself. For a moment she considers going up to him, but only for a moment. Then she moves to the kitchen, looking, inspecting, suggesting and solving the all the little problems that always crop up. Finally, she takes a moment to get a cup of coffee, and is standing near the back entrance, drinking it and resting a minute. She hears one of the kitchen help, Tom, talking to someone at the door. Another homeless person asking for a handout, she decides.  
  
"I'm really sorry, but I can't let you in. You'll have to leave. But, the manager lets us give away the leftover food after we close. If you come back then..." He pauses as the person talks, but Piper can't make out the voice. "Yes, she does work here. She is the manager, but she will tell you the same thing. And Miss Halliwell is too busy for me to disturb her. I'm really sorry, just come back after we close the front and we can give you something." Tom closes the door and moves back towards the kitchen proper.  
  
"Tom." Piper calls to him as he passes by.  
  
Startled, Tom stops. "Oh, Miss Halliwell. I didn't see you there."  
  
Piper smiles slightly. "Don't worry, you're not in trouble. What was that about?" Piper nods to the back door.  
  
"Some homeless person. Looked in bad shape, too. Said she knew you."  
  
Piper's look gets intense. "She? It was a woman?"  
  
"A young girl, I think. Hard to tell."  
  
Piper isn't listening now, and is moving quickly for the door. Opening it, she moves outside and looks around. She sees a small figure, shabbily dressed, moving up the ally slowly, her body language screaming defeat and rejection. Piper hesitates, not sure she wants to call out. It can't be she, Piper thinks. She would have found me before she was in this bad of shape. Still, she obviously needs help, and Piper can't ignore that.  
  
"Excuse me? Miss? Please, come back! I'm Piper Halliwell, the manager." At the sound of Piper's voice, the figure comes to sudden stop. It hesitates, then turns slowly. Piper can tell only it is a small person, she is too far away for details. The girl takes a hesitant step forward, unsure if she heard correct.  
  
Piper instinctively lowers her voice, making it softer and friendlier. "Please, I would like to help. You can come back; it will be okay."  
  
The girl again takes a step forward, then another. Then she speaks, softly "P...Piper? Is...is that r...really you?"  
  
Piper gasps, bringing her hands to her mouth. "Oh my gosh! Oh no! Phoebe! Phoebe!"  
  
Piper runs to her sister, and grabs her in a bear hug. Phoebe stiffens first, but then realizes it really is Piper, and begins to cry and hug her sister back.  
  
Later, at Piper's apartment, Phoebe is in the bathroom, standing under the shower. She is not really sure the last time she had a shower. Much less washed her hair. She has been under it for an hour now, it just feels so good. She hears a knock, and Piper eases the doors open.  
  
"Phoebe? I have some clothes for you. Are you okay?"  
  
Phoebe answers, talking fast, unable to keep a hint of fear from her voice. "I...I'm fine. Really. I'm s...sorry I've been in here so l...long. I'll g...get out right now."  
  
Piper is quick to reply, knowing Phoebe needs the reassurance. "Hey, Pheebs! You stay there as long as you want. There is no hurry, no need to get out if you're not ready. I just wanted to bring you some clothes for when you decide to get out. I will cook us some dinner. You take your time, love."  
  
Phoebe stands still under the shower. It has been so long since anyone called her Pheebs. It gives her a warm feeling even the hot shower could not. Turning off the water, she steps out and dries off. The clothes are just luxurious. So soft, and so clean! And underwear! God, its been months since she had clean underwear. Finished dressing, she leaves the bathroom and heads for the wonderful smells coming from the kitchen.  
  
Piper greets her sister with a smile, mentally biting her tongue to keep from crying out. Phoebe was swimming in Piper's clothes. She was skin and bones, so obviously underfed she could be a poster child for eating disorders.  
  
"Hope your hungry, Sis! I made you you're favorite, spaghetti and mushrooms." Piper's expression turns serious. "Pheebs, can you eat this? How long has it been since you ate last.?"  
  
Phoebe sits at the table, frowning. "I guess I'm n...not really sure. M...maybe three d...days, maybe four."  
  
Piper is shocked and saddened. "Maybe I should make you some soup? I don't want you to get sick."  
  
Phoebe now smiles, a small, hesitant smile, but a smile. "If you don't mind, I will t...try the s...spaghetti. It smells so good! I...I think I even remember how it tastes."  
  
Piper nods, almost crying, and dishes up a plate for her sister, and one for her. Bringing them to the table, she sits opposite Phoebe. The quietly eat, Piper studying her sister, Phoebe enjoying the meal.  
  
After Phoebe has eaten all she can, she sits quietly, looking at her older sister. Piper cleaned away the table, putting the dishes in the dishwasher. Finally, everything finished, she moves back to where Phoebe still sits.  
  
"Pheebs? Why don't we go to the living room. There are more comfortable chairs there." The sisters move to the couch, sitting on opposite ends. Piper is not sure what to say. It has been over a year since they have spoken. She realizes that the girl across from her is a stranger.  
  
Piper sighs, and says to her sister "Pheebs, I have so many questions. But I won't press you. When you are ready to talk, we will." Phoebe smiles, nodding her head, but not saying a word. Piper continues "I have only the one bedroom." Suddenly, she sees Phoebe's expression change, to a mixture of sadness, and of horror. Piper realizes in a flash that she expects Piper to tell her she must leave, go back out on the street. Biting down the urge to cry, Piper continues in as calm and steady voice as she can. "You can sleep on the couch, if you want. Or you can sleep with me, like you did when we were little. Which ever you're most comfortable with."  
  
Phoebe's face changes again, now showing shock, and a touch of hope. "Then... then I can stay? I...I don't have to...to g...go?"  
  
Piper can't help herself, she begins to cry, and moves next to Phoebe, gathering her in her arms. "Oh God no, Pheebs! You never have to leave; I never want you to leave. You always have a place with me. Just don't ever disappear again! I worried about you so long. I looked and looked and could never find you."  
  
The two sisters hold on to each other, crying hard, a year's worth of frustration and worry, pain and loneliness pouring out of both of them.  
  
Part 4.  
  
Prue opens the manor door and walks in. Nothing in it changed much since Grams died. Prue did take all the pictures down and put them away, except for one of Piper. While Prue doesn't like to admit it, she misses her younger sister. A lot. She has had no one to talk to, no one to share with for almost a year now. Prue had never really believed that Piper would move out, and once she did Prue never believed she would stay moved out. Yet Piper did, almost a year ago. And they had not spoken since. Thinking of Piper makes her think of Phoebe. She did hear from Phoebe, sort of. A couple of letters for Piper, which Prue had marked return to sender. And Phoebe had shown up crying on her doorstep, asking for Piper, begging to come in. Prue had just yelled for her to go away, and then gone up to her room. This whole situation was Phoebe's fault. If only she had stayed in New York, or not even been born!  
  
As Prue wanders up the stairs, she hears a noise from the attic. Going up the stairs, she sees the attic door is again open. Shaking her head in frustration, she crosses over to the door and closes it. Weird, she thinks. For years, that door wouldn't open. Now I can't get the stupid thing to stay shut. Prue goes into her room, changes clothes, and goes down to the kitchen. Looking in the freezer for something to eat, Prue suddenly has a longing for Piper's spaghetti and mushrooms. Prue thinks to herself, now why would I want that? Sighing, she leans forward to take out a frozen dinner. Spaghetti, she again thinks that was always Phoebe's favorite. Shaking her head in frustration and anger, she ignores these feelings and begins to warm her dinner.  
  
Phoebe has fallen asleep sitting on the couch. Piper is reluctant to get up, half-afraid that if she leaves the room, Phoebe will disappear again. Watching her, Piper falls asleep without realizing she is doing so. So when Phoebe starts screaming, Piper moves over and immediately hugs her sister. Phoebe wakes up, scared and not knowing where she is. She struggles to get out of Piper's hug, then realizes who has her. She collapses into Piper, crying and trembling. It takes almost an hour before Phoebe stops crying. Piper just sings softly to her, holding her and stroking her hair. Eventually, Phoebe falls back asleep, and Piper soon falls asleep herself, still holding her younger sister.  
  
Prue is sleeping, wrapped up in her blanket. She stirs a little when a soft blue glow appears in the room, but doesn't waken. Leo steps up beside Prue's bed, and slowly shakes his head. He bends down and blows a handful of sparkling dust into Prue's face.  
  
"Wake up Prue!" Prue's eyes quickly open and sits up, staring at Leo. "Prue Halliwell, you will begin to remember. Remember your sisters, how you love them, care for them. You will think of your sisters more and more. Especially Phoebe. And your memories will be the happy times, the fun things, the loving moments of your life with all your sisters. Now, go back to sleep." Prue immediately falls back on her pillow and is asleep. Leo sighs, wondering if this will help or even work, and orbs out.  
  
Prue wakes up, beating her alarm clock by five minutes. Smiling, she reaches over and turns the alarm switch to off. Stretching, she idly wonders if Piper will make pancakes. Probably apple pancakes; they are Pheebs favorite. Suddenly, Prue sits up in her bed, scowling. Why in the world would I think that, she wonders. Like I care what Phoebe likes. Sighing, she gets up and dresses. Going downstairs to the kitchen, she makes a cup of instant coffee, and grabs a bagel. Looking around the kitchen, she has a flash of memory. Piper, standing by the stove, expertly flipping pancakes. Phoebe, sitting at the table that cute grin on her face as she stuffs her mouth with apple pancakes. And herself, laughing at Phoebe and with Piper, waiting for her own plate of pancakes. Shaking her head to stop these thoughts, Prue goes out to get the morning paper.  
  
Phoebe wakes up first, feeling warm, comfortable, and safe. It has been a long time since she woke up feeling other than scared, hungry, and in pain. She realizes she has fallen asleep on Piper's couch, and in Piper's arms. For the first time since hearing Piper's voice last night, outside Quake, Phoebe thinks this is real, that maybe the nightmare is over. She debates whether she should move, and decides to wait until Piper wakes up. For now, she is content to lie safe and comfortable in her sister's arms.  
  
Piper slowly wakes up, at first wondering where she is. Phoebe, she thinks. And opens her eyes to confirm that she is holding her baby sister. Phoebe is obviously awake, but has not tried to move.  
  
Piper smiles, and softly says "Morning, Pheebs. Did you sleep okay? How about some breakfast?"  
  
Phoebe gets up from Piper, and moves to the other end of the couch. Piper can see there is a look of apprehension on Phoebe's face.  
  
"Morning, Piper. I'm so s...sorry I woke you last night. I'll try n...not to do that again."  
  
Piper grins, and laughs. "You better wake me up, any night, any time you get upset." She turns serious, saying "I should apologize to you, Phoebe. For not being there this last year. For letting you be alone, and for all the reasons you have those nightmares. Can you ever forgive me?"  
  
Tears are forming in Piper's eyes, and Phoebe is dumbfounded. Unable to answer, Phoebe just nods her head yes, as tears begin to fall from her eyes as well. The two sisters move towards each other, meeting in the middle of the couch, crying and hugging.  
  
When they have calmed down, Piper goes to her kitchen and starts making breakfast. She made sure she had the ingredients for Phoebe's favorite dishes on hand. It was her way of never giving up, of telling herself that, sooner or later, Phoebe would show up. Humming to herself, Piper starts making apple pancakes and coffee. Phoebe wanders in, still unsure what she should do.  
  
Piper smiles, and says "Hey! There's juice in the fridge. If you can, you should drink a glass." Phoebe gets up, goes to the fridge and takes out a gallon of orange juice. "Glasses over there." Piper points towards a cabinet. "Pour me a glass, too, please." Phoebe hesitates, then takes out two small glasses. Filling them, she takes one to Piper and sits back down with the other. Soon, the kitchen smells of fresh pancakes, and soon after they are eating. Piper watches with amusement and sadness as Phoebe eats three big plates full. She really is just skin and bones, Piper thinks.  
  
After cleaning the kitchen, Piper sees Phoebe is sitting on her corner of the couch. Piper crosses to the phone and calls Quake. "Hi, this is Piper Halliwell. I will be out for the rest of this week. Family emergency. I'll be back in next Monday. Right. Thanks."  
  
She then looks over at Phoebe, who is looking at her with curiosity. Piper hits the speed dial. "Hi, this is Piper Halliwell. I want to make an appointment for my sister, Phoebe Halliwell. Today, if possible. Sure, one-o'clock is fine. Thanks."  
  
Piper hangs up the phone and goes and sits by Phoebe. "Okay sis! I made an appointment with the doctor. We need to get you checked out. It's not till one, so what say we go shopping?" Phoebe just looks at Piper, not responding. Piper tries again. "Phoebe, love? Wouldn't you like to go buy some new clothes?"  
  
Phoebe stammers, obviously embarrassed, "I...I don't h...have much m...money, Piper. J...just ten d...dollars. Can...can't I j...just keep these? P...please?"  
  
Piper bites her lip, determined not to cry again. "Of course, honey. If you want them, Phoebe, sure. But, I want to buy you some new clothes. My treat. Would you like that?" Phoebe nods her head yes, still unsure if Piper means it or not.  
  
Part 5.  
  
Prue is chewing out her assistant. It is almost a work of art to listen to her tear the man down. Finishing, she dismisses the humbled man, then sits back at her desk. Looking through the various papers, she begins filling out and signing what needs to be done.  
  
After an hour, she leans back, suddenly tired of paperwork. She decides she is hungry, but doesn't want to eat in the office. Quake, she thinks. A restaurant called Quake. She tries to remember why she thinks of this restaurant. Shrugging, she decides she must have heard someone in the office talking about it. Getting her things, she heads out her office, telling her secretary she is going out for lunch.  
  
Piper puts the last package in her Cherokee, grinning in pure pleasure. The morning shopping trip put a strain on her credit cards, but was more than worth it. Phoebe acted as if she were a child let loose in a toy store. At first, very hesitant and unsure. But, when she realized Piper really would buy her anything she liked, she opened up.  
  
Now, Phoebe was getting in the front seat, laughing, smiling, looking almost like the sister Piper remembered. She was wearing new jeans, shirt, jacket, and shoes. She was still horribly underweight, but she no longer looked like a war orphan. Getting into the driver's seat, Piper says, "So! We got awhile until the doctor's appointment. How about lunch?" Phoebe just nods her head, but she is still grinning. Piper laughs, and decides to take her to Quake.  
  
Prue arrives at Quake, and is shown to a table. Looking around, she decides it is nice enough place, maybe a bit to modern for her taste. She orders a drink, and looks over the menu. Suddenly, her eyes are riveted on a single item. 'Roast Pork with gratin of fennel and penne with a port giblet sauce. A Quake specialty created by Piper Halliwell, manager and chef. Limited availability.' Prue's waitress brings her drink and asks whether she is ready to order.  
  
Prue points to the menu item. "I think I would like to try this."  
  
"I'm sorry, ma'am. Miss Halliwell is not working today, so that item is not available."  
  
Prue feels a pang of disappointment. It would be nice to see Piper again. Sighing, Prue selects another item, and after the waitress leaves with Prue's order.  
  
Piper walks into Quake, Phoebe trailing behind her. Phoebe is again unsure and hesitant, almost hiding behind her sister. Piper smiles encouragement and pulls Phoebe up beside her.  
  
The hostess smiles as she recognizes Piper. "Hi, Miss Halliwell."  
  
"Hi, Jodi. I would like a table for two. This is my sister, Phoebe."  
  
Jodi smiles at Phoebe, and takes them to a secluded table. "Hi! So you're Miss Halliwell's sister. I am so very happy to meet you. I'll send Karen right over for your orders."  
  
Piper looks over at Phoebe, who is sitting quietly. "Are you okay, Pheebs?" Piper asks in a soft voice.  
  
Phoebe looks at Piper, her eyes big, astonishment in her voice. "They let me in! They let me sit at a table! And they were so nice!"  
  
Piper grins at her sister, nodding her head. "They better! You're the manager's little sister." They both laugh at that, quieting down as Karen comes over to get their orders.  
  
As Piper chats aimlessly about the shopping trip, Phoebe looks around Quake. It is an amazing place, clean, lots of food, and people. And no one is frowning or pointing at her. As Piper is smiling at Phoebe, she thinks she sees someone familiar at a table across the room. Looking closely, she tenses up. Oh crap, it's Prue, Piper thinks. Okay, don't panic. She doesn't know we are here, and Phoebe's back is to her. We can ignore her, she thinks, and hopefully she won't see us. Karen brings their drinks and an appetizer, and Piper, ignoring Prue, has fun getting Phoebe to try the stuffed mushroom caps.  
  
Prue has finished her lunch, and is drinking a last cup of coffee while waiting for the waitress to bring back her credit card. When she does, Prue signs it, quickly works out the minimum tip, and stands up to leave. That's when she spots Piper. She is sitting with someone else, but Prue can't tell who as their back is to her.  
  
Smiling, Prue walks up to the table, happy at the thought of seeing her sister. "Hi, Piper! Gosh, it is nice to see you!" Prue walks around the table to give her sister a hug and kiss. But, Prue notices that Piper has tensed up, and has a look of distress on her face. She's still mad at me, Prue thinks sadly.  
  
Piper looks up at her older sister, and sighs. "Hello, Prue. Nice to see you after so long."  
  
Prue nods casually, saying, "I'm didn't mean to interrupt your lunch. I just wanted to say hi."  
  
Then Prue turns to Piper's guest, intending to introduce herself and apologize. Instead, Prue's eyes widen, and her face slowly turns red.  
  
"You! What rock did you crawl out from under? I didn't think they let gutter trash like you in places like this. You come here to steal Piper's boyfriend? You have been nothing but trouble your whole life. You're no good, you worthless bit..."  
  
Piper jumps up, grabbing Prue by the arm. "Prue, shut up! You have no idea what Phoebe's been through."  
  
Prue shakes herself free from Piper's grasp, and says in her coldest voice, "You should be careful, Piper. Consorting with tramps, people will think you are one." Prue then walks out of Quake.  
  
Piper is upset, and angry that Prue would be that way. Turning back, she realizes that Phoebe is gone. Looking around frantically, she yells to Karen, "Did you see where my sister went?" Karen points to the kitchen doors, and Piper runs after Phoebe. Entering the kitchen, she looks around quickly and then runs for the back entrance. Going through the doors, she is in the alley behinds Quake, and there she sees Phoebe running away. Running after her, she catches Phoebe easily.  
  
"Phoebe, no, stop! Where are you going?"  
  
Phoebe struggles a bit, then looks at Piper, with tears falling down her face. "You h...heard her. I'm no good. I b...belong on the s...street. I'll just h...hurt you."  
  
Piper hugs Phoebe as hard as she can, beginning to cry herself. "Phoebe, she's wrong. She's so wrong. You are good, and you belong with me, not on the streets. Oh, Phoebe, I stopped living that whole year you were gone. If you disappear again, I'll die. Never leave me again, Pheebs. Never!"  
  
Phoebe just nods her head, unable to speak. The two sisters stand in the alley, holding each other and crying, for a long time.  
  
Prue slams into her office, furious. She paces around her desk, counting off all the things Phoebe has ever done to screw up Prue's life. The more she remembers; the madder she gets. Her secretary is cringing behind her desk. Prue's assistant walks in, looks at the secretary, and then hears Prue's screaming voice coming from behind the closed door. He pales, gulps, and mumbles something about being late for an out-of-town appointment, then flees. A handsome young man walks in, and stands by the door.  
  
He turns to the secretary, shaking his head, and says, "Oh man. I think things may have messed up a bit. Now how am I going to fix this?"  
  
The secretary looks blankly at the man, then asks, "Excuse me. Do you have an appointment with Miss Halliwell?"  
  
"No, not now, I'm afraid." Leo walks out, still shaking his head.  
  
Inside her office, Prue is finally calming down. Sitting at her desk, she leans forward, resting her head on her desk, then suddenly begins to cry. As she tries to get control over herself, she doesn't notice the blue light that flashes behind her. Leo orbs behind Prue, and quickly blows a handful of sparkling dust onto her.  
  
"Oh, Prue. You remembered, but the wrong things." Leo walks around so that he is facing Prue. "Okay. Let's try again. Prue, you love both your sisters, and you miss both your sisters. I want you to remember how much you love them, how much you miss them."  
  
Leo stands a minute, then looks up at the ceiling. "Any suggestions or help would be nice." There is a hint of sound, like bells. Leo smiles, then looks back at Prue. "Didn't think so. Oh well, here we go again." Leo orbs out, leaving Prue alone.  
  
Part 6.  
  
Piper is sitting in the dark on her couch. Phoebe is sleeping in Piper's bed, wrapped up in a quilt and blanket. She still kicks; Piper thinks to herself. Sighing, she replays the incident in Quake in her mind. How could Prue say such awful things. And poor Phoebe. Just starting to open up, and that little fiasco shut her down the rest of the day. Piper had been afraid to let her out of her site, afraid she would disappear if left alone. And the doctor's visit was another disaster. The doctor had wanted to put Phoebe in the hospital, and Piper had known from Pheebs expression she wouldn't go. So they had compromised on several shots and a bunch of pills.  
  
According to the doctor, Phoebe was malnourished and suffering from several severe vitamin deficiencies. And the big one, a lung infection that was very serious. That was why the doctor had wanted to hospitalize Phoebe. He had also recommended psychiatric help. He had pulled Piper off alone and told her that Phoebe had many old injuries. He said in his opinion, Phoebe had probably been raped at least once, and beaten several times, at least once severely over the last year.  
  
Piper was crying softly as she tried to imagine what had happened to her sister this last year. But she wouldn't ask Phoebe. She would wait until her sister decided to talk. Then she would listen and be sympathetic, and then go somewhere alone and have a total breakdown. Piper grins a little at that last thought. But sobers up again, as she knows that Phoebe's story will be worse than anything Piper can imagine. Piper dries her eyes, and goes back to bed.  
  
Prue wakes up and looks over at the alarm clock. It is only two o'clock in the morning, and Prue knows she will have trouble falling asleep. She is still upset about Phoebe. Prue had managed to convince herself that Phoebe had left town. Now Prue is convinced that her no-good, tramp sister is sponging off Piper. And it really makes her mad that she would do that. Piper is so loving and, well, gullible. Phoebe had probably been living off Piper's hard work for the last year. Eating Piper into bankruptcy. Prue gets up and goes down to the kitchen and fixes her some tea. As she sits at the table, sipping it, she remembers. How Piper was always making tea, and it always like Grams made. Phoebe always liked Piper's tea, Prue mused.  
  
The next morning, Piper wakes up and stretches. Looking over, she sees Phoebe is sitting cross-legged on the bed, watching her.  
  
"Morning, Pheebs!" Phoebe doesn't say anything, just sits and watches. Piper slowly sits up, and puts her hand out.  
  
After a moment, Phoebe puts her hand out, and grasps Piper's hand. "I guess you are r...real. I g...guess this isn't just a dream."  
  
Piper moves forward and hugs her little sister, telling her "Phoebe, this is real. You have a home now." Phoebe hugs Piper even tighter. Then she begins talking, softly, almost too low for Piper to hear.  
  
"A home. I don't know what that means. My home's always been that little space under the overpass. It's not too bad, just cold in the winter. I use to keep my stuff there, but Crazy Pete beat me up that day and took it. Now I just use my backpack. I guess my home is my backpack. Not a bad home. Sometimes people are nice, and give me money. I don't need much, maybe just one or two dollars. You know, you can get four cans of cat food for a dollar. The ocean fish isn't really good, but the beef isn't bad. And I always get a can of liver once every week or two. Liver is good for you. That's what Piper always told me. I had to buy some aspirin. My chest hurts, mostly when it rains or if it's cold. But, I don't cough up blood anymore. Not much anyway. I know all the good dumpsters to look in. Cans to cash in, even food. I wish I could remember that guy's name, Lee or Leo? He was nice, gave me ten dollars. And smiled, and asked me my name. Like I mattered. And being dirty is good. Guys don't notice you if you're dirty. I don't like guys noticing me. But I miss toothpaste."  
  
Phoebe becomes quiet, and it takes all Piper's will power to not start screaming. She can't stop the tears from falling, but she refuses to start screaming. She doesn't think Phoebe is even aware she was talking.  
  
Finally, Phoebe pulls back and looks directly at Piper's face. Her face is very serious, but her voice reminds Piper of Phoebe when she was young, maybe five or six.  
  
"Piper, I'm sorry I'm no good. I don't mean to be. Please, I don't want to go back." Phoebe's eyes are tearing up, and her voice begins to crack. "I don't like cat ffood, Piper! I d...don't want to be b...beat up again. P...Piper, I r...really h...h...hate that overpass!" Piper is crying now.  
  
"P...please, Piper. I'll t...try to be b...better. I...I'll work, and I w...won't each much. And I...I c...can eat the cat f...food. I'm used t...to it. It d...doesn't cost m...much. P...please? C...can I s...stay?"  
  
Piper nods her head yes and grabs and holds Phoebe as hard as she can. It is a while until she can talk.  
  
"Phoebe, as long as I am alive, you will always have a home with me. You don't ever have to eat cat food again. I'll protect you. And you don't have to do anything you don't want to, Phoebe. Never again."  
  
Part 7.  
  
It has been a week since Prue saw Piper and Phoebe at Quake. Prue has had a little trouble sleeping at night, and has taken to drinking tea at night. She also finds she is reminiscing about the past more, remembering when she and her sisters were growing up. She even finds herself enjoying many these memories. First, she would get angry when she realized she was thinking happy thoughts about Phoebe. But now, a week later, she can no longer be angry.  
  
Prue is working at her desk, going over the figures for an upcoming auction. Her intercom buzzes, startling her. "Yes, Anne?"  
  
"Miss Halliwell, there is someone here to see you. She says it is important."  
  
Prue considers saying no, but decides she needs a break. "Fine. Send her in," Prue finishes her current sheet, not looking up as the person enters, "I don't know what you want, but I don't have much."  
  
As she looks up, Prue's eyes widen. "Piper! Why? What are you doing here?" Piper is standing there, not showing anything on her face.  
  
"Prue. I want to tell you some things. It may take a while, and you will not like them, but you will listen." Piper readies herself for the expected outburst.  
  
Prue, however, just sighs, and points to a chair. "Go ahead, then. Let's get this over with."  
  
Piper sits down and starts immediately. "I think you should know about Phoebe."  
  
"I'm don't really care about Phoebe."  
  
"Prue! She is your sister!"  
  
"Not my fault. After what she did..."  
  
Piper slams her hand down on the arm of the chair. "She did nothing! How could you believe that jerk Roger!"  
  
Prue just waves her hand. "Piper, why would he lie? He had nothing to gain."  
  
Piper grinds her teeth, saying, "You're wrong. But it isn't important. Do you know where Phoebe has been this last year?"  
  
"Shacking up with some low life, I imagine."  
  
Piper stands up, her expression dark and her face turning red. "Oh man! Why do I bother?" She walks to the door, then turns back for one brief moment.  
  
"Prue, get your head out of your... Listen, Phoebe is pretty sick. She has a very bad lung infection. It probably came from being homeless and living on the streets for the last year, having to eat out of dumpsters or eating cat food. Not that you care! But, maybe you care about the pain you caused me! Worried about where she was! I couldn't sleep; I couldn't eat. My life stopped the day you threw Phoebe out of our home. Our home, Prue! How dare you pass judgement on Phoebe!"  
  
Piper walks out, slamming the door as hard as she can. Prue is shocked. Piper had never before acted like that. And what was that homeless stuff? Phoebe sure hadn't looked homeless sitting there at Quake. Phoebe has fooled Piper, she thought. Poor little Piper.  
  
Going back to the apartment, Piper thinks of the last year. She had not exaggerated to Prue. She had not slept a full night since Phoebe had run out of the manor. And she had lost twenty pounds that first month. Piper's whole life had revolved around her two sisters. Prue, the oldest, was her mother figure. The one she went to with problems; the one she cried to for help. Prue had helped and protected her for her entire life. And Phoebe. Her baby sister. She was always getting into things, always testing the limits of everything. But, Piper always knew when she was scared or in trouble. She would hold her, and comfort her. It was Piper's bed Phoebe would crawl into when she had nightmares. And Phoebe was the one who always told her everything would be okay. For a year, Piper had been without these anchors in her life. It had been hell, doubly so because she kept looking for Phoebe, and couldn't find her.  
  
Prue tried to get back to the paperwork, but all she could do was think of Piper. As she sat there thinking, there was a knock on her door. Rousing herself, she says "Come in." as she bends back to the papers. Looking back up, she smiles. It is that new man, Leo. Leo walks in carrying a large case which he puts on a small table.  
  
"This just came in for you, Miss Halliwell. Would you like for me to open it?"  
  
"Yes, please." Leo opens the case and pulls out a very old, ornate vase. Prue, smiling, moves over to it and begins to examine it.  
  
"I noticed you had a visitor, Miss Halliwell. She looked related to you."  
  
Concentrating on the vase, Prue answers. "Yes, my sister Piper." She looks up at Leo, and he blows the dust in her face.  
  
"Prue, you will cause problems, won't you. Okay. I want you to think about what happened, and what Piper told you today. Do not put it out of your mind. It is very important for you to remember. Think about it, Prue."  
  
Prue looks blank for a moment, then shakes her head, confused. "I'm sorry, Leo. Did you say something?"  
  
Leo smiles and points to the vase. "I asked whether you wanted me to put that in the vault, or leave it here tonight."  
  
"Oh. Of course you did. In the vault, I think. Thanks, Leo." Prue goes back to her paperwork.  
  
At her apartment, Piper lets herself in. Pausing, she hears Phoebe in the bathroom taking a shower. Smiling sadly, Piper shakes her head a bit. Phoebe takes two or three showers a day. She had gone so long without being able to, now showers seem to calm her. Piper goes to the kitchen to prepare some lunch. This last week has been better for Phoebe. Right after that fiasco in Quake, Piper had given Phoebe a key to her apartment. From that point, Phoebe had seemed more calm, more confident. Piper finally understood that the key was proof to Phoebe that she had a home. She was putting on some weight, and the medicines had helped her a lot. She no longer was winded at any exertion. And her stuttering had almost disappeared. It only showed when she was upset now.  
  
Phoebe walked into the kitchen with a cheerful "Hi Piper!" Piper grinned back and handed her a plate with sandwiches on it. Sitting down, they began to eat.  
  
"Pheebs, I have to go back to work tomorrow."  
  
Phoebe looks over at her and smiles. "I'll be okay, Piper. You go ahead."  
  
Then she frowns, a thought entering her head. "I won't stay here while you're gone. I c...can just wander a bit." Piper covers Phoebe's hand with her own.  
  
"Phoebe, you can wander or stay. It's your choice. You have your own key, you can come and go as you please. What I wanted to say was I am taking you today to get you a cell phone. We'll put my cell number, Quake's, and the apartment in it so you can call me if you need anything. Okay?"  
  
Phoebe relaxes, happy at the thought that Piper trusts her. "I would love that, Piper. That would help. Thank you." Impulsively, Phoebe jumps up and hugs Piper quickly, then runs off to the bedroom.  
  
"I'll get dressed!" Phoebe yells as she goes. Piper just laughs; happy to see her sister beginning to act like the Phoebe she remembers.  
  
Part 8.  
  
Prue is dreaming restlessly in her bed, replaying the incident in Quake over and over in her mind. This has become a nightly occurrence since Piper's visit. She couldn't fault Piper for being with Phoebe. Still, it had hurt to see them sitting there, having a good time, while Prue was alone. Leo orbs in and looks at the sleeping sister.  
  
"Okay, Prue. I'm sorry, but it is time." Leaning over, he places his hand just above her head. His hand glows for a few seconds, then fades. "I've placed a vision in you, Prue. I hope it is what pushes you into acting." Leo orbs out. In Prue's dreams, she relives the Quake incident, over and over, each time with a little more detail.  
  
The dream changes. She sees Piper, driving through the streets, vainly looking for her sister. Piper putting her favorite cooking tools away, not wanting to cook anymore. She feels Piper's pain as she cries each night, alone, without her sisters to help her. She sees the fear and dread as Piper reads the paper each day, cringing at each mention of an unidentified girl or woman found. She sees Piper's trips to the morgue, and feels her terror that one day she would find Phoebe on one of those cold, metal slabs. And Prue saw, felt, and understood the depths of Piper's despair and solitude over this last year.  
  
Abruptly, the dream changes. She has a vision of Phoebe, cold, dirty, dressed in rags, eating from a can of cat food. Then she sees Phoebe; two men grabbing her and dragging her off as she screams and begs. Now Phoebe is standing on a street, begging and pleading for coins or food, barely standing from hunger. She sees Phoebe being turned away from shelters, because there is no room. She's trying to keep warm, standing by a fire, as snow falls and the cold wind blows. Phoebe, barely able to stand, bruises evident, standing on the manor porch begging Prue to let her in. She feels something in Phoebe break when she finds that letter to Piper has been returned, unopened. A final image, of Phoebe pulling a battered and stained picture of the three sisters from her backpack, touching their images, and crying herself to sleep under an overpass.  
  
Prue wakes up, screaming "Phoebe!" Sweating and panting for air, she tries to compose herself. "Oh dear God! How could I not have noticed!" In her mind's eye, Prue can see Phoebe sitting across from Piper. But, now she really sees Phoebe, how thin and gaunt she is. How she cringes in total fear when Prue begins yelling. How she gets up and runs to get away. And how unsteadily she runs, clutching her chest as if she has trouble breathing. And she can see the pain on Piper's face. "It's true. I was so blind." And now all Prue can do is sit and cry, because she has chased her sisters away.  
  
The next morning, Prue arrives at her office. Smiling at her secretary (who almost dies of shock), Prue goes in her office and sits at her desk. Looking at the papers on her desk, she buzzes her secretary.  
  
"Anne, ask Lawrence to come in here, please." When her assistant knocks and enters, Prue is still just sitting, staring at her desk.  
  
"Oh, hi Lawrence. Listen, how about taking all this crap on my desk and dealing with it. Just use your judgement. You've been here long enough to know what needs to be done. Thanks."  
  
Lawrence is stunned, but gathers everything up from Prue's desk and starts off. "Oh, Lawrence?" He stops and turns around. "I know I have not been the easiest to work for. You've done a good job. Thanks."  
  
Lawrence just nods, and walks out. He stops at Anne's desk, saying, "What in the world happened? Is she sick?"  
  
Anne just shrugs, as her intercom buzzes, Prue's voice comes out. "Anne? Please find me the number for a restaurant called Quake. Thanks. Oh, and see whether you can get an address for a Piper Halliwell."  
  
Piper wakes up first, and after making sure Phoebe is okay, she goes into the kitchen to make coffee. She then goes out and picks up her morning paper, but doesn't bother to open it. Instead, she sits at her table and just sips her coffee, trying to think of some way to get past Prue's anger. When Phoebe walks in, Piper almost doesn't notice her.  
  
"Oh! Morning, Pheebs. Coffee is done." She watches as her sister gets a cup of coffee and then sits opposite Piper.  
  
"Hungry?" Phoebe gives a shy smile, and nods yes. Piper grins, and gets up to make breakfast.  
  
"Anything particular, honey?"  
  
Phoebe shyly looks down, and softly says, "Waffles?"  
  
Piper is surprised, as waffles were Prue's favorite, but nods yes and begins to make them.  
  
Phoebe is starting on her second plate of waffles when the doorbell rings. Phoebe starts to get up to answer the door when Piper waves her to sit back down and goes to answer the door. Opening it, she stands in total shock.  
  
Prue gives a sheepish smile, and says, "Hi, Piper. I will go away if you want me to, but I really want to talk to you." Piper doesn't know what to do.  
  
As she stands there in indecision, Prue begins to talk. "Piper, please. I know what I did and said was wrong. I want to apologize. If I knew where Phoebe was, I would apologize to her. Just don't send me away. Please."  
  
Tears are starting to fall from Prue's eyes as she stands there. Piper nods a bit, and holds the door open. After Prue walks in, she sees Phoebe sitting at the table. Phoebe is holding herself, rocking slightly, looking down at the table. She is obviously scared of Prue, and what she might say. Piper just stands, ready to intervene if Prue goes too far.  
  
Prue stands for a moment, looking closely at Phoebe. She is so thin, and seems so beaten down. There's nothing like the vibrant; energetic sister she remembered. And she is afraid, the fear rolling off her in waves. Prue almost turns and runs, knowing she is the cause of Phoebe's current state. Walking slowly to Phoebe, she kneels down in front of her. Phoebe actually cringes and draws away.  
  
Tears flowing, Prue begins to talk softly. "Phoebe. I am so sorry for what I said. I don't know whether you can ever forgive me. I can't forgive myself for not truly seeing you the other day, for not seeing the hurt and pain I've caused you this last year. I don't know why, but last night I finally realized what I've done, how cruel I've been. To you and Piper."  
  
Prue gets up and turns to Piper. "If you both can forgive me, please come back home. I think it would be good for Phoebe, and I want you both to live there. I need my sisters. I haven't given you any reason to believe this, but I love you both. I want us to be sisters again."  
  
Part 9.  
  
Piper and Phoebe talked it over that night. The next morning, Piper called Prue and told her they would move back. It took only an afternoon to move everything they needed from the apartment to the manor. Phoebe had nothing except the new clothes they had bought, and Piper had never added anything to the apartment. She never could bring herself to consider it a home. Prue met them at the manor, making no comment how little they brought. Piper went to her room, amazed it had not changed since she had left. Phoebe went to her room, even more amazed. She had forgotten what her room looked like, or the things in it. That night, for the first time in a year, the three Halliwell sisters slept under the same roof.  
  
The next day Piper was back in the kitchen she grew up in. She was amazed and pleased that Prue had changed nothing. What she didn't know was that Prue had restocked the kitchen the day before, hoping her sisters would return. Piper happily began to go through the kitchen, preparing breakfast. Phoebe was the first one down, smiling at Piper. Prue came down a few minutes later, having slept soundly and dreamless for the first time in a week. Greeting her sisters, she sat at the table, sipping her coffee. Piper brought three plates to the table, and the sisters ate silently.  
  
After breakfast, Prue went to her room and returned. She handed each sister a set of keys to the house. Phoebe started crying, clutching the key to her chest. But, when Piper mentioned giving up the apartment, Phoebe panicked. Prue quickly suggested Piper keep the apartment, and even offered to split or pay the whole rent.  
  
"It is like a safety net for Phoebe right now," Prue said later. "You gave her that key and told her she would have a home, always. If it makes her feel safe, its worth the expense." Piper was amazed at Prue's explanation, and at the fact that Prue understood.  
  
The next two days went by in a similar way. Piper and Prue would go to work, and Phoebe stayed home. Prue did have a new water heater installed. A large one that held enough water for all three to be able to take hot showers. Seeing that Phoebe still took three to four showers every day, Prue made sure it had a quick heat option so she could have always had hot water. Things were calm, as all three sisters attempted to adjust to the new living arrangements. On their third night together, Piper cooks a wonderful dinner. After dinner, they watch TV or read, and finally each wanders off to bed.  
  
Prue lay staring at the ceiling. She was glad her sisters were back. Yet, there was a little voice in the back of her mind. It kept warning her that she can't trust Phoebe. Phoebe had lied before, about her affair with Roger. Prue had a fierce desire to believe in Phoebe, to know her suspicion was nothing but a Demon in her head. But other times, she wanted to believe the worst. She didn't know why. It was as though something inside her, her genetic makeup maybe, required the certainty of a confirmed betrayal. Mentally shaking her head, Prue tried to banish these thoughts. She knew it was that kind of thinking that had led to her sisters leaving the first time. She was determined it would not happen again.  
  
"No. I will trust Phoebe," she said, "I will not fault her, or yell at her. I will believe her."  
  
In her room, Piper was also awake, also thinking hard. These last three days had been wonderful. A year ago, Piper would have never believed she could survive without her sisters. Now she was scared she would have to again. She was careful to be happy and cheerful when her sisters, especially Phoebe, were near. But in reality, she kept waiting for the explosion. She watched Prue, afraid that at any minute she would start yelling and screaming at Phoebe again. She tried to stay near Phoebe, worried Phoebe would disappear again. "I'll die. I can't go through that again."  
  
Phoebe is asleep, wrapped in her blankets, buried under three pillows. Unlike her sisters, she had no problem going to sleep. For, unlike her sisters, she had no real worries. She again had a home. She again had food, as much as she could eat, whenever she wanted it. She was clean, and had clean clothes. She even had a room and bed all her own. Best of all, she had Piper again. The only thing that was close to a worry was Prue. Phoebe was scared of Prue. So she was very careful around Prue, making sure she said and did the right thing. She would never touch any of Prue's things, or even touch Prue's door, much less go in Prue's room.  
  
The manor was quiet as all the sisters fell asleep. They were adjusting to living together again. But, it would take time for them to be sisters again.  
  
Part 10.  
  
Two weeks has passed since Piper and Phoebe returned to the manor. They have adjusted well and are more at ease with each other now.  
  
This night, Phoebe was on the couch watching TV, while Prue sat in a chair reading a book. Piper was cleaning the kitchen and thinking seriously of making an apple pie. She went out to see whether anyone else thought that was a good idea, when they all jumped at the sound of a door slamming open.  
  
Prue sighed, and stood up. "Don't worry. It's the attic door. I'll go close it up." Piper sits next to Phoebe, who holds on to her hand.  
  
"Attic door? That thing has been shut for years. When did you get it open?"  
  
Prue gives a wry smile. "I didn't. The silly thing has been opening by itself for the last year. But never like this." Shrugging, Prue heads up the stairs to the attic.  
  
In the attic, Leo has orbed in. Looking around, he spots the trunk with the Book of Shadows in it. Waving his hands, the trunk opens and the Book floats to the pedestal in the middle of the room. Smiling, he orbs out. When Prue gets to the door, she notices the trunk is open, and a large book is now on the pedestal. Curious, she moves towards it. The cover says Book of Shadows. Her appraiser's eye knows this is an old book. Opening it, she begins to look through it. There are illustrations; a woodcut of three women sleeping, another showing three women fighting some sort of monster, another showing three women gathered in a circle, dancing and singing. The writing is old, done in a calligraphy style not used in many, many years. Still turning the pages, she stops at a page with a picture of a scroll twisting around a pole. Next to it were words, beautifully penned in colored ink, decorated with gold.  
  
"It looks like...well; it looks like a spell of some kind. Where in the world did this come from? Was it Grams? Or Mom's?" Prue shakes her head, and closes the book. As she starts too move off, the book abruptly opens and the pages flip. Prue stops, staring open-mouthed as the book comes to rest on a certain page. Cautiously she moves to the book and looks. The same page she had just looked at. Prue, without thinking, began to read the words out loud.  
  
"Hear now the words of the witches," she said, "The secrets we hid in the night." A bolt of lightning shot across the sky, followed by a rumble of thunder. Prue jumped, but then dismissed it as coincidence.  
  
"The oldest of gods are invoked here. The great work of magic is sought."  
  
Prue continued to read aloud. Again, lightning tore through the sky, the crack of it easily heard, followed by loud, rumbling thunder. Prue now saw a strange light glistening in the middle of the room. She couldn't tell where it came from, or what it was. It couldn't be because of what she was reading, no more than the storm was. Prue took several deep breathes. What would happen if she stopped? More to the point, what would happen if she finished?  
  
Taking a last deep breath, Prue continued. "In this night and in this hour, I call upon the Ancient Power!"  
  
A cold draft suddenly invaded the room, and the glow brightened.  
  
"Bring your powers to us sisters three. We want the power. Give us the power!"  
  
As she finished the words, the draft became a wind. It blew around the attic, settling on Prue like a small tornado. Small starry sparkles of light swirled all around as Prue's hair was blown across her face. Prue looked down at the book, its pages riffling in the wind. Piper and Phoebe burst into the attic, and stopped. Prue was sitting in the middle of a small tornado of wind and glowing lights, looking at them. Suddenly, the wind and lights were around them too, and abruptly it was calm; no wind, no lights. Prue looked helplessly at her sisters and cried, "Omigod! What have I done?"  
  
Later, the three sisters sat in the living room, trying to make sense of what had happened. Or rather, Piper and Prue were trying. Phoebe was reading the Book Of Shadows. Finally, Piper and Prue just sat silently, having been unable to come up with any explanation for what had happened.  
  
That is when Phoebe looks up from the book. "I think I found something."  
  
She laid the Book on the table, and all three sisters crowded around to read. After a few minutes, Prue turned and stumbled back to her chair. Piper just sat on the couch. Only Phoebe acted calm, not in the least upset. She picked the Book up and kept reading.  
  
A few minutes later, Piper stood up and announced, "I'm not going to deal with this now. I am going to bed." Prue decided she wanted to sleep on events also, and went up to bed shortly after Piper.  
  
Phoebe just kept reading.  
  
Part 11.  
  
The next morning, Piper and Prue were sitting at the table, drinking coffee and again discussing what had happened. When Phoebe walked in, carrying the Book Of Shadows, they both were silent as they looked at her.  
  
"Good morning. I spent the whole night reading the Book. We need to understand what has happened. I t...think our lives may depend on it," Phoebe said very softly.  
  
Phoebe then sat and began to tell her sisters of all she had read. The history of the Warren line, beginning with Melinda Warren. Of Warlocks and Demons. Of the need to protect the innocent from the evil that is always threatening. And of powers and spells. It was a lot to take. Piper first refused to believe, but she had been there, and had seen. Finally, after hours of talking, the sisters now believed.  
  
"So. What now?" Piper said, "Do we have to get cauldrons and pointy hats?"  
  
Prue laughed, then answered, "I think we need to figure out our powers. If Phoebe's right, we will be attacked by Warlocks. They will want to kill us and steal our powers."  
  
Piper shakes her head, saying, "What powers? How do we use them?"  
  
Phoebe speaks up, "T...there are three powers. One is to move things, like telekinesis. One is to sort of freeze time. The last is to see the future. I don't know who gets what, or how they work. S...sorry."  
  
Piper reaches over and takes Phoebe's hand. "Pheebs, you don't have to be sorry. It's nothing you did. We're just glad you spent last night reading that book."  
  
The doorbell rings, and all the sisters jump. Getting up, they move slowly to the front door, Phoebe clutching the Book. At the door, Piper gives a small gasp. "Oh my gosh! It's Jeremy! I haven't seen him since we broke up six months ago." Smiling, she goes to open the door.  
  
Several hours later finds Prue and Phoebe sitting in the emergency room waiting area. Phoebe is crying, and Prue is trying to comfort her. A nurse comes up and informs them that Piper is being released. They get up and greet the middle sister. Piper's left arm is bandaged and in a sling. They carefully hug Piper, but say nothing until they are all in Piper's Cherokee, driving home.  
  
"How are you feeling, Piper?" Prue asks.  
  
"I hurt, to be honest. I can't believe Jeremy was a Warlock!" Piper winces a bit, trying to get comfortable.  
  
"I guess we know what our powers are now. After he stabbed you, I just looked at him, so angry that he hurt you, and he slammed back against the wall. Then when he came at you again, you raised your arm and he froze. Then Phoebe clobbered him with that vase. That was quick thinking, Pheebs."  
  
Prue smiles, then Phoebe shyly smiles back. It has been a very long time since Prue complimented her on anything.  
  
Piper frowns a bit. "But how did you know about that chant, or spell. That thing we said."  
  
"I didn't," Phoebe says. "The Book opened itself to it. I figured it was saying to use it."  
  
Prue smiles again. "It worked. Jeremy is vanquished, and we are alive. Obviously, we will have to learn our powers. We got lucky this time. Piper could have died."  
  
The rest of the trip home is made in silence.  
  
Part 12.  
  
Phoebe wakes up, and goes to Piper's room to check on her sister. Piper is sleeping soundly. Phoebe goes down the stairs, and finds Prue sitting at the table, drinking coffee.  
  
"Good morning, Prue," Phoebe speaks softly and respectfully to Prue. She feels closer to her oldest sister, but is still scared of her.  
  
"Morning Phoebe. There's coffee. Did you check on Piper?"  
  
"Yes. She's still sleeping. Thank you for the coffee."  
  
Prue feels a touch of sadness. She can tell Phoebe is still wary of her, maybe even scared. But, Prue knows it is justified. She has not given Phoebe many reasons to not be scared of her. Sighing, she knows it will take years before Phoebe will trust her, maybe longer before she will love her again.  
  
Phoebe gets her cup of coffee, and sits opposite of Prue. She sits as quiet as she can, trying very hard to not be noticed or cause Prue any irritation.  
  
The two sisters sit for about fifteen minutes, and Piper stumbles in. She is still half-asleep, her arm in its sling. Phoebe immediately jumps up, helps Piper to a chair, and then gets her a cup of coffee. As she hands it to Piper, she suddenly tenses up, having her first premonition. Coming out of it, Phoebe faints, dropping to the floor without a sound.  
  
"Phoebe. Honey, wake up." Prue's concerned voice is the first thing Phoebe hears.  
  
"No! Prue," Phoebe begins to cry. "I s...saw this...this t...thing! It was k...killing Piper! Prue, we have to do something!"  
  
Before anyone else could say anything, a loud crash came from the living room.  
  
Part 13.  
  
Running into the living room, the sisters see that the front window has been smashed in. It looks as though something large came through, but they see nothing in the room. Prue turns and begins to speak, when something large and ugly appears from nowhere. It is large, vaguely humanoid, with large horns, large teeth, and a horrid, greenish black skin. It steps forward and smashes one arm into Prue, knocking her back towards the stairs. Phoebe instinctively moves to Prue. Piper screams, and the Demon turns to face her.  
  
As Phoebe and Prue watch, the Demon jumps next to Piper, and grabs her in both in its massive hands. The Demon roars and begins to crush Piper's shoulders. Phoebe helps Prue up, as Prue attempts to use her power to throw the Demon away from Piper. She flings the Demon into a wall, but not before they hear the bones of Piper's shoulder shatter. Piper collapses, screaming and crying incoherently. The Demon gets up and moves back to Piper. Phoebe drags Prue up the stairs, Prue crying and yelling for Piper. The last thing they see is the Demon grabbing Piper's head in its hands.  
  
Piper's screams abruptly stop. In the hallway outside the attic, Prue stops, refusing to move any further. Phoebe grabs Prue's hand and tries to drag her into the attic.  
  
"No," Prue says. "I'll stay out here and keep that thing out. You go find something in the Book."  
  
"Prue, you can't! That Demon will kill you!" Phoebe is crying and pleading. "Please, don't leave me alone!"  
  
"Pheebs, go. Please." Prue has stopped crying, and has become icy calm. "You know Piper is dead. It's going to kill us next. I may be able to slow it down. At least until you can find something to let you live. Now go!"  
  
Phoebe, crying, just stands next to Prue refusing to move. Prue merely turns, and uses her power to push Phoebe into the attic. The last thing Phoebe sees is the Demon coming up the stairs, holding Piper's head in its hand. Prue cause the door to shut, and then there is the sound of slamming objects. Phoebe looks at the Book Of Shadows, and starts to move to it. She sees the Book open, and the pages begin to flip, coming to a stop. Moving up to the Book, she sees it is a spell to travel into the past, but for only six hours.  
  
The sounds outside the door are getting louder, and the door itself thuds once hard, as if slammed by something heavy. Phoebe tries to ignore the noise, and begins to read the spell.  
  
"Hear my words, Hear my rhyme. Give me the power to turn back time."  
  
Phoebe hears Prue scream "Phoebe!" then a few seconds later "Oh God, no!" Then Prue begins screaming, a terrible and heartrending scream that puts icicles in Phoebe's blood.  
  
"Remove the chains of time and space, And let these mortal arms embrace"  
  
Prue's screams abruptly cut off, and there is a heavy pounding on the attic door. Phoebe continues, reciting the words louder.  
  
"One with power to see it undone Take me back to whence it begun."  
  
Bright, swirling lights surrounds Phoebe and there is a sudden bright flash.  
  
Part 14.  
  
Phoebe looked around, trying to decide what, if anything had happened. She no longer heard the pounding on the door; she no longer heard any noises from downstairs. Trying to gather her courage, she moved to the attic door.  
  
"If it worked, I only h...have six hours," Phoebe muttered to herself, "So, I b...better get going."  
  
Opening the door, Phoebe heads out and down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs, she realizes the TV is on, the volume low. Carefully, quietly, she walks into the living room, and gasps with shock.  
  
Grams is napping on the couch. Hearing Phoebe's gasp, she wakes up and looks around.  
  
"Oh, Phoebe! Why, what are you doing here? I thought you left for New York last Monday."  
  
Now Grams looks carefully at Phoebe, and notices the differences. "She did. Who are you? You look like my granddaughter, but you can't be."  
  
Phoebe starts to cry as she begins to speak. "Grams? Oh Grams, it is m...me. I'm Phoebe. F...from the future. I used a s...spell."  
  
Phoebe can't speak anymore, and just stands there crying. Grams sits for a moment, then opens her arms. Phoebe rushes to her, and collapses in her Grandmother's grasp.  
  
After Phoebe has calmed down, she begins to explain to Grams what had happened. She cries when telling of Piper's death, and cries even harder when telling of Prue's final battle. She finishes with her use of the spell to bring her back to here. Grams nods, then begins to question Phoebe. It takes another hour, but Grams learns everything that has happened. The fight, Phoebe on the streets, Piper living alone. How Prue seemed to change overnight, then found the Book of Shadows. The sisters getting their powers, trying to understand what it meant. The battle with the first warlock, and Piper being hurt. Then the demon, and Piper being killed, with Prue trying to stop him long enough Phoebe to cast the spell.  
  
"N...now I only have a f...few hours. T...then I go b...back, and get k...k...killed." Grams holds Phoebe, trying to comfort her granddaughter, and knowing she can't.  
  
Then Grams narrows her eyes, as she thinks of something that may help. "Phoebe, I want you to tell me everything that happened when you came back from New York. Everything."  
  
Phoebe dries her eyes, and tells the story. Grams listens carefully, then looks at the clock. "Okay, Phoebe. You go up to my room and stay there. Your sisters will be home soon, and they can't see you." Phoebe nods, hugs Grams, and scampers upstairs.  
  
A few hours later, Grams goes into her room. Phoebe is sleeping in Gram's bed, looking peaceful and innocent. "Oh my poor Phoebe. What you must have endured."  
  
Grams carefully and quietly sits on the bed and gently tries to wake her granddaughter. "Phoebe, you will be going back soon." Phoebe slumps, fear and defeat on her face. "Don't worry, Phoebe. I think I know how to correct this. Just one little change. I need to tell Piper to not tell Prue you're coming home. That should stop Roger from setting Prue's temper off."  
  
Phoebe just has a blank, puzzled look on her face. Grams smiles and says, "You will be fine." Phoebe hugs Grams, then tells her, "Grams, I love you. I...I'm sorry I didn't come back b...before...I mean..." Phoebe looks helplessly at Grams.  
  
"Phoebe, I understand," Grams says, "I know I am sick, and will probably not live much longer. I am just happy I got to see you. Now, you be brave, and let Grams take care of everything." Phoebe smiles, and is suddenly enveloped in a bright light, and is gone.  
  
Part 15.  
  
Phoebe is standing in the attic, leafing through the Book of Shadows. Suddenly, she thinks she sees a bright flash that leaves her disoriented and confused. In a pure panic, she stands at the Book, looking at the attic door as it starts to open.  
  
Prue sticks her head in and says, "Hey, Pheebs! Better get your butt downstairs or Piper's going to throw away your lunch!"  
  
Phoebe yells "Prue!" and launches herself across the room, grabbing her sister in a wild hug.  
  
Prue, surprised, hugs her back. "What's the matter, Pheebs?"  
  
Phoebe doesn't say anything, just grabs Prue's hand and pulls her down the stairs and into the kitchen. Piper is standing by the counter, and raises her eyes at the sight of Phoebe pulling Prue into the kitchen. Prue just shrugs. Phoebe drops Prue's hand and grabs Piper in another wild hug. Piper hugs back, but looks at Prue over Phoebe's head, her expression clearly asking what is going on.  
  
Prue just smiles and says, "I don't know. I told her to come to lunch, and she acted as though she hadn't seen me in a year."  
  
Piper pulls back a little, and looks at Phoebe. "Honey, what is wrong?"  
  
Phoebe pulls back, finally over her panic attack. "I...I really don't know. I was in the attic, and..." Phoebe frowns and sits down at the table. "You ever wake up from a dream, and been convinced it was real, then had problems remembering it? For a minute, I knew you two had been killed by a demon, and it was coming through the door to get me next. And before you ask; no, it wasn't a premonition." She shakes her head as if to rid herself of the thoughts. "Well, not exactly. It was weird. Like a dream. Prue hated me. Piper, you were living alone. I think I was living on the streets. And Grams were involved somehow." Phoebe now grins at her sisters. "Oh well, I guess it was a dream or something. How about that lunch, Piper. I'm hungry!"  
  
That night, Phoebe knocks on Piper's door. "Piper, can I come in?"  
  
"Sure, Pheebs." Phoebe sits on the bed next to Piper.  
  
"Piper, can I ask you something?"  
  
Piper sits up and smiles. "Of course. You're still upset about this afternoon, aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess I am. I can remember parts, but it's fading. But, I remember talking to Grams, just before she got sick and went to the hospital."  
  
"Phoebe, you were in New York then. You left about two or three weeks before that."  
  
Phoebe is frowning again, trying hard to remember. "I know. But, I know I saw Grams. And, there was something else, something she was to tell you. Some kind of warning, I think."  
  
Piper sits for a moment, debating whether to tell Phoebe. Finally, she sighs. "Pheebs, Grams did give me a warning. It never made much sense, but Grams was like that. Just before she died, she told me you were coming back one day. And that when you came back, I should not tell Prue until the day you were due. She said if I could wait until an hour before, it would be even better."  
  
Phoebe is astonished, and asks, "But why would she say that?"  
  
Piper shakes her head saying, "I don't know. She said if Prue found out earlier; she would change the locks or something. When you called and said you were coming home, I almost told Prue. Then I remembered what Grams had said. It was weird, Pheebs. After she told me, I could swear she said something like 'that is the one little change.' Anyway, it seemed so important to her, I waited."  
  
"Yes," Phoebe says, "You waited until I walked in the door. But, it worked out okay, didn't it."  
  
Piper nods, and hugs Phoebe. "Yes it did. Now, go to bed. You have an early class, remember?" Phoebe laughs and goes to her own room.  
  
Leo stands outside the Halliwell Manor, watching as the last lights go off. Smiling, he walks off. The Charmed Ones are alive and well, a major force in the fight against evil. The sisters are close, and care about each other. Their powers have grown and started to expand. Whistling to himself as he walks away, Leo mentally pats himself on the back. "You're right, Phoebe. Everything did work out okay. Everything is exactly as it should be." 


End file.
